Welcome Home
by incoherentramblings
Summary: Yaoi. Lemon. Boyxboy sex. First attempt at any sort of smut . *nervous*. Comments pleaseeee .


Alright, so for anyone who's curious -- yes I am working on a second chapter to Awkward, this just happened to get finished first. . Alsooo, this is my first ever lemon/smut of any kind so comments are dearly loved. Thankyeuz.

* * *

A whirlwind of emotion was coursing through Ichigo at that moment, as he looked hungrily in front of him at his red haired lover.

"Renji," Ichigo said in a low voice, all of his effort going into keeping it from shaking.

Renji gazed back into Ichigo's eyes, breathing a bit more noticeable than normal—his entire body quivering gently. His usual crimson eyes were dark lustful pools that started a fire in Ichigo's stomach. Red hair fell loose around his shoulders, framing his slightly blushed face as he lay on Ichigo's bed. His arms stretched above his head, wrists held together in a set of handcuffs that were tight enough to leave marks. Clothes were long since forgotten on the floor, and it was all Renji could do not to squirm and whine with desperate need.

Ichigo edged closer to the foot of the bed drinking in the sight, it wasn't too often that he got to see his powerful lover in such a compromising state. Maintaining as much calm as he could he moved to sit lightly on the edge of the bed, running his fingers lightly down Renji's arm. Starting up near the cuffs and trailing down the inside of his wrist, down to his elbow then around onto his shoulder and the crook of his neck.

Renji shivered uncontrollably into Ichigo's soft touch, skin trembling and a low groan beginning to form in his throat. Ichigo smirked down at Renji then leaned toward him, breath hot on Renji's skin as he moved up to kiss his wrist on the pulse point. He moved down with lingering kisses, following the same trail his fingers had while his hands moved on to trace the tattoos on Renji's chest. He brought his mouth eagerly to Renji's arched neck and sunk his teeth into it none too gently. Beneath him the redhead whimpered slightly and bucked his hips up searching for any sort of contact.

Mind swimming Renji made a noise of frustration and turned his head attempting to capture Ichigo's teasing lips in his own. He sighed when the younger man simply pulled away and sat upright again.

"Ya just gonna tease me all night?" Renji asked holding his voice together and managing to come off sounded normal, and bored. He watched Ichigo's features pull up into a coy smirk before he too sighed.

"We have to go through this again hmm?" Ichigo trailed off as he leaned back down forcefully to suck on Renji's earlobe.

"I know you love it. You don't even need me to touch you, you get hard just laying there," Ichigo breathed into the red heads ear. "Admit it… you love being tied up and played with." Renji moaned low in response, the noise catching in his throat a little as his breathing increased.

Ichigo moved down Renji's neck again sucking hard enough in a few spots to leave marks. Then he moved down to Renji's chest licking and biting at the black lines there before lifting his chin up to stare into his lovers eyes.

"Admit it Ren… -lick- come on. –lick- You love being –lick- fucked like a bitch –lick- hard and fast." Ichigo's breath was coming faster now as well, images of past memories playing on repeat in his head. Renji whined and arched underneath Ichigo muttering soft pleas for him to continue.

"Ichi… please… just," Renji ground out through his moans. Damn his body and it's betrayal to his lovers wonderful caresses. He wouldn't admit he enjoyed being tied up or submissive in general but certain nights like tonight just the thought made his dick twitch. Thinking of this he was reminded of his now painfully hard cock, dripping with pre come.

"Just what Ren?" Ichigo asked taking his own shirt off languidly then standing to begin work on his pants.

Renji growled at him. "Fuck. Me." He managed to say with some type of sternness, though his eyes were feral and enflamed with need. Damn all manly pride and ego to hell, he just wanted to feel Ichigo inside him. He watched as his lover continued to undress before him, marveling once again at the expanse of pale perfect skin. Too much more of this and he was going to get off just thinking about Ichigo.

"Now, Ichi." Renji demanded voice cracking slightly.

Ichigo smiled, now also naked and moved back onto the bed, kneeling between Renji's spread legs. He leaned over the redheads pulsing cock and lifted his eyes to lock them with his lovers. Maintaining the eye contact he slid the tip of Renji's dick into his mouth sucking gently at first.

"God… damn… teasing bastard…" Renji puffed out, voice shaking. He felt Ichigo chuckle around his cock, vibrations sending waves of pleasure into his body. Then he gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as Ichigo swallowed him in one fluid motion. Moaning lowly and incoherently he grasped at the sheet under him best he could with his hands still tied. Ichigo had has hands firmly on Renji's hips not allowing him to thrust up like he so desperately wanted to. His mind was a blur of pleasure, heat pooling in his stomach was beginning to unfurl and consume his whole body as he shook under Ichigo's knowing mouth.

Ichigo groaned slightly around Renji's cock, the heady scent and taste weakening his resolve to torture his lover as long as possible. He pulled his mouth away with an audible pop and looked at Renji panting softly, lips puffy and wet. He moved forward and laid himself across Renji their erections grinding together slowly between them drawing dual gasps from both men. Ichigo smirked slightly and ran the tips of two fingers across Renji's lips, asking for entrance. Renji obliged and sucked on the fingers greedily. Renji hadn't even done anything to him yet and Ichigo was rock hard and pulsing with pent up desire. Renji opened his eyes halfway and Ichigo could see they were dark and hazy with pleasure. No matter how many times he was with Renji that look got him everytime. Grunting he pulled his fingers from Renji's mouth as Renji shut his eyes again, his expression satisfied.

The red head inhaled deeply, knowing what came next. He moved his legs apart slightly, hands straining on the cuffs as he waited for Ichigo to touch him with fingers that would be his undoing. He felt Ichigo's weight shift off of him, but still felt nothing. After a moment he heard a low groan from above him and opened his eyes, then gasped.

Ichigo already had two fingers in himself and was working them in and out slowly, supporting himself over Renji on his left arm which was shaking. His cheeks were tinged pink and eyes shut as muttered phrases and obscene sounds spilled out of his half open mouth. Renji watched, completely paralyzed as Ichigo moved a third finger in and twisted them, curling and reaching. Renji knew the younger man had hit his mark when he watched his body shake and the moans got a lot louder.

"God… fuck. Ichigo," Renji snapped out of his trance, but was still completely incapable of words. Ichigo smirked at him gently, opening his eyes to fix his lover with an intense gaze before removing his fingers and slithering up higher on Renji's body. He let one hand rest on the headboard in front of him as he used the other to guide Renji's cock to his entrance. Repositioning his hips one more time he locked gazes with Renji and slid down, taking Renji's cock to the hilt inside of him. Renji whined and strained hard against the cuffs, resisting the urge to thrust up into his lover. After a moment Ichigo began to move up and down, so horribly slow. Renji threw his head to one side and mewled into the pillow rambling softly between breaths about how good Ichigo felt. Ichigo stopped moving for a moment and Renji growled in frustration before realizing why.

Ichigo moved his hands up and quickly unlocked the cuffs, needing to feel Renji's large calloused hands on him. Something about having Renji inside him made his head swim. Aside from the pleasure it gave him, something about being so wholly stretched and filled struck something in him. As soon as Renji had his hands free Ichigo felt them roam all over his body as he once again began to impale himself on Renji's cock while at the same time leaning over and swirling his tongue around one of Renji's nipples. The response was immediate, Renji bucked his hips up driving deeper into the tight heat and growled low in his throat.

Gripping Ichigo's hips tightly Renji began to thrust at his own pace, tired of letting his lover take the lead and ride him. He felt Ichigo's lips smash into his own and immediately opened his mouth allowing their tongues to dance together sloppily. The kiss wasn't well aimed but it contained so much heat Renji felt like he was going to explode. He could taste hints of himself on his lover's tongue, the sharp tang of sweat and a sweet almost spicy taste that he knew was just Ichigo. Gasping, he jerked his head to the side away from those tantalizing lips. If he was caught in another kiss like that he didn't think he'd be able to breathe ever again. Renji had had enough waiting, and he smirked to himself as he began to pound into Ichigo harder, now re aiming his thrusts in a way he had done so many times before. He knew he had hit his mark even before the loud shout above him. However it was his turn to shout as Ichigo grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged on it while nipping Renji's nipple harshly. It hurt, but it hurt so fucking good. Both of them were shaking against each other as Ichigo's moans and shouts turned into all out screams. Renji took one of his hands off Ichigo's hips and wrapped it around Ichigo's length.

No thoughts were able to form in Ichigo's mind as pleasure jolted through his entire body, it felt so good it almost hurt. Everytime Renji pushed up he slammed his hips back down, it was so fast and so hard and just so damn good. He dug his nails into Renji's skin and bit at whatever he could reach, attempting to muffle the downright harsh yowls that were slipping out of his mouth between ragged breaths. He felt one of Renji's hands move from his hips onto his straining erection and something between a whine and a groan escaped his throat. He would never understand how Renji could make him float on these waves of ecstasy like no one else could ever do. Then all of his senses faded out, he heard yelling but wasn't sure if it was actually coming from his throat as his body shook with release.

It only took Renji a few movements to bring Ichigo to the edge, then only a few more to throw him over it. He managed to hold onto himself as he watched his lover jerk and tremble, hot come spilling all over Renji's hand and stomach.

"Renji… Ren," Ichigo whined in a voice that shook and that was all it took for Renji to go flying over the edge as well. His hips kept thrusting of their own accord as his mind spiraled, eyes shut, completely consumed in pleasure and heat. Then he began to regain his thoughts when he felt Ichigo's weight collapse down onto him and chuckled to himself softly. They were both still breathing hard, but it was beginning to even out. Renji slid out of Ichigo gently then moved over so his lover could curl up against his side. He breathed in the scent of Ichigo, completely intoxicating now mixed with the sharp tang of sweat and musky sex. He listened as Ichigo's breathing slowed down and became regular.

Tired himself, he felt his own eyelids grow heavy… usually he would have gotten up, as would have Ichigo and cleaned up but fuck showering for now. Curling his arm a little tighter he pressed the slighter man more firmly into him and nuzzled orange hair tenderly. Figuring the younger man was already asleep he smiled and whispered, "I love you."

He felt a return smile against his shoulder and heard Ichigo mumble, "You too Ren. Welcome home."

He felt happiness swell inside of him and shut his eyes preparing to drift off. _Yes_, he thought, _it's good to be home_; and even better with a welcome like the one he'd just received.


End file.
